


Baby Beta’s Baby Brother: Part 3

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Baby Beta's Baby Brother [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pack Bonding, Protective Derek Hale, Reader-Insert, Sweet Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The pack make their way to the beach.





	Baby Beta’s Baby Brother: Part 3

“Dewek. Dewek”, y/n whined, wanting to get the attention of the alpha. 

But Derek was paying no attention. 

Well, he was, but this was a game he loved to play. 

He liked when y/n would call him Totoro. 

Honestly, this was the most endearing name he had and he loved being called that.

“Totoro!” the child shouted.

“Yes, y/n/n?” he asked, finally looking at the child in the rear view mirror.

“Is we they yet?” he asked in his strange little child language, which just melted Derek’s heart every time he heard it.

“No, buddy. Not yet. Why don’t we play a game, hmm?”

Y/n nodded. 

He loved playing the games Derek came up with.

“Ok. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with…T”. 

Y/n looked around, trying to look out of the window from his seat. Lydia smiled at the cuteness of Derek and the child, while Liam was watching his brother and also looking around himself, trying to figure out what the answer was.

“Twee”, he exclaimed, the road they were currently driving on being completely surrounded by them.

“Yay! You got it. Ok. Your turn”.

“Umm, somethig wif a T”.

Derek looked around. The trees were the only things in sight and they’d already said that.

He looked around in the car, thinking there might have been something there. 

But no. 

There was nothing with a T. 

He had no idea what it could be.

“Umm, is it in the car?” he asked, hoping he could get a clue.

The child nodded with a smile, knowing Derek was having some difficulty.

“Umm, well, I’d say… are you sure it’s in the car?” he scratched at his head, confused as to what the hell began with a T. 

Y/n giggled and nodded his head once more, as Lydia smiled, knowing what the answer was.

“Umm-a-a…” 

Derek sighed, knowing he wouldn’t get the answer. 

“I give up”. 

“Yaayy, I win. It was a Totoro”, he said, making Derek smile widely, while Lydia giggled and Liam smirked.

They played for a little while longer, until y/n fell asleep, tired from the few hours they’d been driving. 

Eventually they arrived at a nice little beach. 

Derek had been here before. 

Not many people came to this beach, but it was still safe. 

Derek chose it to give the pack some privacy.

Waking y/n up, Liam carried the child out of the car, who wiggled out of the beta’s hand at the sight of the ocean and sand. 

Running forward he waddled in the sand, feeling the softness of it and letting his little feet get buried in it. 

He squealed happily as he plopped himself down, the members of the pack exiting Stiles’ and Jackson’s car and setting up chairs to sunbathe in.

Derek and Liam brought over the buckets and spades and sat with y/n, building sandcastles and placing little figurines of men on them. 

Y/n and Derek then began playing dragons again, attacking the castle and breaking them, destroying everything.

They played for a while in the sand, the others sunbathing or going into the ocean for a swim. 

Liam left y/n and Derek together to play, while he changed into his trunks. 

Derek did the same after Liam came back and changed y/n into his.

“Hey, bud. Wanna go in the water?” Derek asked, kneeling so he was at the boys’ height. Well, as close as he could be.

“Yayy! I wan swim with Totoro”, he yelled, latching onto Derek’s hand and dragging the man to the water.

They both entered the water, Derek holding y/n up, making sure he wouldn’t get too deep, despite the little arm bands they put on, while Liam entered just behind them. 

The three began splashing around, trying to teach y/n how to swim and also having water fights, y/n giggling at the little raspberries Derek was giving him.

Eventually the rest of the pack joined, playing with the child and being completely carefree for the first time in a while. 

They enjoyed the cool water of the ocean and serene peace that came with being in it. 

After a while, everyone began getting slightly cold.

“Lian, I wan get out now”, the boy said to his older brother, huddling into his body to keep warm. 

Liam immediately got out and wrapped a towel around y/n, wiping as much of the water off as he could, before redressing him in his clothes, Derek giving him his jacket for extra warmth.

They all huddled around the fire they lit and began telling stories. 

Some ghost stories, Derek having to cover the child’s ears, who was sat on his lap, so he wouldn’t get scared. 

Others were just stories about their lives, stuff people wouldn’t have known.

They all laughed at stories of Stiles and his mother, feeling the small air of regret and sadness, but mostly enjoyment at reliving some good memories. 

Derek looked down and saw y/n had been completely worn out, sleeping on the alpha’s shoulder, his face buried into the crook of his neck.

Derek smiled and placed a kiss on the child’s head, before shifting him slightly so he was more secure. Derek had his arms wrapped around him, providing him with some additional warmth on top of the jacket he was wearing.

“Guys, I’m just gonna go to the car”, he whispered, wanting to go somewhere warmer, the pack nodding as he got up.

“Wait, Derek. You want me to come with?” Liam asked.

“No no. It’s fine. We’ll be ok”, Derek replied. 

Liam nodded and sat back down, knowing y/n would be perfectly fine with Derek, who had for some reason taken on an older brother role to y/n.

Derek made his way back to the car and turned the heating on, while he sat in the back, cradling y/n, who was still fast asleep. 

Derek stared at him for a while. 

Y/n had absolutely no relation to him. 

They’d only met a while ago. 

Yet somehow, Derek felt like this was his family. 

He felt a need to protect y/n, a need to make sure he would always be ok, a need to make sure he had everything he could ever want.

Derek finally had a family member to love. 

Yes, he had Cora. But she had left again. 

So he was alone. 

The only other person he had was Peter. 

But he was batshit crazy. 

Derek knew Peter couldn’t be fully trusted. 

The pack were family of sorts.

But y/n was different. 

Y/n was the one person Derek fully cared about, the one person he would do anything and everything to keep safe. 

Y/n was a brother to Derek.

“I’m gonna make sure you’re ok, y/n. You hear me?” he said, stroking the child’s head. 

“I’m gonna make sure no one hurts you. I’m gonna take care of you. I’ll be there every step of the way. I promise. I love you”. 

The admission was something totally new to Derek. 

He hadn’t felt genuine love since the fire. 

But y/n gave him what he needed. 

Someone to take care of. 

Someone to love. 

Someone he knew wouldn’t leave him. 

Derek finally had family again. 

And he would make sure no one would ever take that from him again. 


End file.
